Moving On
by Minerva Nargles
Summary: When the morning came, Athos and Marie were still wrapped up in each other, smiling in their sleep. Planchet entered the room, humming a merry tune as he opened the drapes and the window. Planchet turned and gasped at the sight in front of him, but he said nothing. Well, he said nothing until he was downstairs and said what he has seen upstairs to Aramis and Porthos.


**_Legolas, Bard the Bowman, Mr. Darcy, Fifth Element and Percy Jackson walk into Paris. I don't know what the punchline is, but they're going to f*** s*** up._**

**_Athos is Mr. Darcy._**

**_I love Matthey Macfayden, okay?_**

Athos was a bitter man, his heart broken by a woman he had loved very much. He has stopped believeing in everything but money, and alcohol (although, somewhere deep dpwn, Athos did believe in love of a friend and the workings of weapons). He no longer trusted anyone but himself and his two closest friends.

Then, after meeting D'Artagnan, Athos and his friends were roped into saving their Queen's head and, in turn, save France from the rule of a power-hungry man (a cardinal, at that). Athos was sure that he was completely mad for going with crazy schemes and going along with his want for something exciting (like taking the war machine, tease that insuferable woman whom he couldn't help but hate despite how much he has used to love her). Then they, meaning Athos and his friends, saved the day (so to speak), like always (even after having an air battle that almost cost them their lives).

It was a great cause to save someone's loved one, even at the price of your life and it was very satisfactory to outplay the cardinal. Everything was looking better after that fiasco and Athos has decided that it was due time to let the past go and move on.

T3M

The day after the party, Athos went to a tavern (like usual) and drunk eveyrthing from ale, over rum and wine to the green fairy. That was the night when he has seen (and later met) a woman wearing man's clothing and carving something into the table with a small and thin knife whike chugging down a beer from a large tankard. Her hair was a few inches longer than his, but it was curly and tied at the nape. She had a bruise on her right cheek and a large scar running diagonally from the corner of her mouth to just below her ear. She was pale, short but her shoulders were wide and they filled the leather coat nicely (Athos had to admit that he was a bit jealous of that). Athos lowered his eyelids and looked at her through his lashes, hiding the fact that he was still staring at her even after she caught him and glared at him, trying to ignore how her light green eyes had looked in the glow of the candle light. Her eyes did not move too far from him and it was making Athos uncomfortable (but it was, probably, because she was flipping that knife of hers over and over while glaring at him). The she stood up and he could see her whole figure and it took his breath away. She looked nothing like the rest of the women Athos knew. She was not wearing a corset, only a loose shirt, leather coat over it and leather pants. She wasn't tall and she wasn't hiding the way her body looked. Then she was approaching his table, not swinging her hips like other women. She walked like a man.

"Why were you staring?" She asked Athos, her eyes not wandering from his. "Has no one ever taught you that staring is rude?"

"I was merely admiring the view." Athos replied, as cool as ice. "Is that a crime?"

"That depends." She drawled, eyes darkening to dark, dark green.

"On what?"

"On what are you planning to do with that view." The woman smirked.

Athos slowly allowed a smile to appear on his face and his blue eyes sparkled with mirth. He had missed this kind of teasing.

"May I get you anything to drink?" Athos asked, smiling up at her.

"Of course." She nodded and sat on the table in fron if him. She spread her legs and placed her feet on the armrests.

"Brandy?

"Shall I deink it from the glass or," she leaned closer, her face inches from Athos, her right hand in his hair. "From your lips?"

"I'd rather have you drink it from my body."

"Only if you drink from mine." She sighed onto his lips before taking Athos' mouth with hers,ingaging them in a bruising kiss that had them both panting for breath within seconds.

"What's your name?" Athos growled against her lips.

"Marie." She gasped, throwing her head back when Athos grazed his teeth against the skin of her neck and pulled her closer. "Yours?

"Athos."

"Mmm." Marie whimpered and grounded her hips into his. "Shall we go?"

"God, yes!" Athos breathed.

In a matter of minutes, Athos and Marie were out on the streets, laughing and running.

T3M

"Wow." Breathed after collapsing on top of Athos.

"Indeed." His chest rumbled beneath her cheek and Marie smiled.

Athos wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing Marie deep and slow when she looked up into his face.

"This was a good way to end the evening." Marie grinned, scraching at his beard. "Going out with a bang."

Athos did not answer, he just smiled and closed his eyes, relishing in the warmth of a woman in his arms. He let the tips of his fingers brush against the lenght of Marie's spine, getting her to shiver and rub against his thigh.

"Are you up for some more?" Marie asked kissing his chest and trailing her right hand down his body until she grasped his half-erect cock. "Your sword is almost ready."

"You need to polish it a little bit, my sweet." Athos smirked, his eyes darkening to a sapphire blue as Marie kissed and licked her way down his body, then groaned when her lips enveloped his dick.

T3M

When the morning came, Athos and Marie were still wrapped up in each other, smiling in their sleep. Planchet entered the room, humming a merry tune as he opened the drapes and the window. Planchet turned and gaspet at the sight in front of him, but he said nothing. Well, he said nothing until he was downstairs and said what he has seen upstairs to Aramis and Porthos. Athos did not lose a smile that day, despite how much his friends teased him. He was too preoccupied with thoughts of Marie and all the scars on her skin he did not have the time to kiss.


End file.
